


To Remember The Past

by deadgirltryingtosurvive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Bellatrix doesn't remember, Bellatrix isn't named Bellatrix, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione does remember, I hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've also not read Harry Potter since I was in second grade, I've never written a HP fic before, Its confusing at first but it'll make sense latter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So based more around the movie?, This is gonna be sucky, i'd like to apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirltryingtosurvive/pseuds/deadgirltryingtosurvive
Summary: Isabel was just your simple high school student, well other than the fact that she was one of the only kids to use Tumblr and AO3 and be obsessed with different fandoms. Her username is @bellatrix_yourgirl and only her best friend knows.But that's all before the new girl shows up, Hermione Granger, who confronts her and addresses her as Bellatrix. What's the new girls deal? And why is Isabel so drawn to her?Read to find out!  *wink*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything for HP before and I suppose this will probably not end very well. I would also like to state that I regret writing this in third person. I'm usually pretty good with third person but this honestly would've turned out better in first person, rip.
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you like it?
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!

She pulls the hood up just a tad more, adjusting it so no one can see her eyes without being shorter than or right in front of her. The long, soft black sleeves of her hoodie the only comfort she has. She specifically grabbed her black hoodie with the thumb holes so she could fiddle with the extra fabric. It was one of the few ways to calm her down when surrounded by so many people.

She had no idea why she'd agreed to this. She'd agreed to a group of friends that she'd go to the fair with them. A group of friends that promised not to leave her alone. The group of friends who'd arrived and almost immediately ditched her.

But she accepted that. It's what always happened.

People thought she was badass; some fierce wildfire that wouldn't take no for an answer. But she wasn't. She was quite shy, with overwhelming anxiety. She hated confrontation and would be content to stay hidden away in her room, peacefully writing fanfic.

The reason people always made incorrect assumptions about her was because of three things. She always wore black. Like full on black, no other color. She had multiple piercings. Her right eyebrow at the end had two, her left nostril had one, and there were multiple in her ears. She was extremely pale with hair as black as pitch. Somehow this combo, as well as the way her voice became a chilling hiss when she was angry, led people to believe the worst of her.

Today she'd decided to wear her ripped up, black skinny jeans and a loose, black shirt under her hoodie. She hadn't felt like doing anything special with her hair so her dark ringlets hung limply down her back. She was endlessly thankful for her thick mess of hair as it allowed her to hide behind it discreetly when nervous or anxious.

Which is exactly what she was doing right now. Hiding behind her hair because she could feel someone watching her. Of course a lot of people would stare, but not for this long. Most people would stare for a minute or two, curious about the emo/gothic chic in their midst. But she'd felt these particular eyes on her for a solid ten minutes, and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

 _‘Why can't people just mind their own damn business!?’_ she thought to herself with a huff.

She'd been shifting around uncomfortably, searching the crowd for whoever was watching her.

Finally, her eyes met with beautiful brown ones.

She couldn't find her breath as her gaze raked over the girl. She was beautiful. She appeared to be just barely younger than herself. Her hair looked fluffy and soft, a warm brown that seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore blue jeans that had a few rips, but they were obviously from being worn too much instead of a design feature, and she had a white t-shirt on with words on the front, but she was too far away to be able to read said words.

She forced herself to breath as the girl started moving. Moving towards her.

 _‘Why is she coming over here!?’_ she thought in panic.

The girl came to a halt before her, leaned close, and uttered two words that would change her life.

“Bellatrix Lestrange."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel has a stalker!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry i took forever. If you follow my account you'll see that between when I posted this and now I have been writing and posting other fics, and I guess I kinda just put this one aside. This is one of the chapters that's been written but not posted. I am slowly working on all my fics, as well as some unposted fics. Lately I haven't been writing a lot but I'm trying my best. Hopefully I'll remember to post the next chapter next week!

“Bellatrix Lestrange.” the girl hissed in her ear.

Many thoughts swirled through her head.  _ ‘Who the hell does this girl think she is?’ _ and  _ ‘Lestrange? What does that even mean?’ _ but the most dominant thought was  _ ‘How did someone manage to find me?’ _ because she was always careful. She'd never given her real name or where she lived to anyone online. She hadn't even let anyone know what she looked like!

She pushed the girl back and fixed her with one of her famous chilling glares.

The girl flinched back, as if she feared that she would all-out assault her.

She felt a little guilty at that. But she needed to know how someone had found her.

“Okay, listen,” she hissed. “I don't know  _ what _ you think of me but  _ this _ is  _ not _ okay.”

The girl sneered but stayed silent.

“Spill. How'd you find me? How'd you know what I even look like!?”

The girl looked taken aback. Confused really.

“I-I don't know what you... mean...” she mumbles.

“I  _ mean _ , you come up to me in a  _ public space _ and address me by my  _ online _ username!”

“Wa-what?” she stumbles around the question.

She raises her eyebrows.  _ ‘Is she playing stupid or something?’ _

“You know, on Tumblr. On ao3. My username is Bellatrix. Why would you call me by that name if you didn't know?”

“I'm sorry, I've never been on Tumblr or,” she frowns, “A O three?”

_ ‘Seriously? Are you kidding me?’ _

“This- um, this is just a huge misunderstanding. I'll- I'll go, now.”

The girl runs off before anything else can be said.

“Hey Is! Over here!”

She turned at her name being called. One of her friends who'd previously left her are headed towards her.

“Where'd you guys go? You promised you'd stay with me.”

“I know, Is. I'm super sorry. I thought you were with the others. When we ran into them and you weren't there I came to look for you.”

“It's okay Jen. I know you wouldn't ditch me on purpose.”

It wasn't a lie. She really did know it was an accident. But it seemed to happen a lot. Of course it was her own fault, Jenny would get distracted by something and assume her best friend was following her. But she often wasn't.

“So my darling Isabel, who were you talking to? Before I showed up, I mean.”

She glanced in the direction the girl had ran and mumbled her answer. “I don't know.”

“How do you not know?” her friend was frowning.

Isabel directed her gaze back to her best friend.

“I mean I don't know. She was staring at me for at least ten minutes before she confronted me. And she didn't give me a single answer that made any sense.”

“What'd she confront you about?”

Isabel gave her a solemn look. “She addressed me as Bellatrix.”

Jenny’s eyes widened. “How'd she find you!?”

“I'm not sure. Like I said, she didn't answer any of my questions.”

Jenny seemed lost in thought for a moment before speaking again.

“Maybe she's one of those hard core fans you've got, and maybe she's got a talent for hacking. With the proper hardware and a high enough skill level you can find out a lot. All it would take is getting your email.”

“But how would she have gotten access to my email address?”

Jenny gave Isabel  _ the look _ as she called it. Basically a look that just screams  _ ‘How the hell is that actually a question? The answer is obvious!’ _ although the answer usually wasn't as obvious as she thought.

“You have the same username for your Tumblr and it's connected to email.”

Isabel looked dumbfounded. “I thought that was protected.” she grumbled while frowning at the ground.

Jenny patted her shoulder. “Don't worry. I'm sure this'll blow over. She probably just wanted to meet you and won't bother you again.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments and I will love you forever! Haha, no but really. I love comments, they motivate me to keep writing.
> 
> The reason I haven't been writing much this year is because i kinda just lost all motivation. I'm trying to work it out, but I've never been particularly good at solving my problems, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though its really short. I also hope you're enjoying this fix so far! ...ya know, the whole two chapters of it.
> 
> Anyways, I've just about finished chapter four so I promise I won't leave you guys hanging again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girl at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooorrrry! I swear I'd have posted this sooner but my phone got taken away and I was unable to access a computer. I have literally one sentence written for chapter five...
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's so short tho :/

The day after going to the fair was uneventful, filled with last minute homework. Isabel had the bad habit of putting her homework off till the last minute.

Monday rolled around and the poor high school students were forced back into hell.

Not that Isabel thought of school as torture. She just didn't like the atmosphere. Too many people with bad attitudes. Also most of the teachers didn't like her because they assumed the same things most people assumed about her, never taking the time too actually get to know her.

Jenny was waiting for her by the school doors as she stepped off the bus, as was there routine.

“Yo Bella!” she called teasingly.

“Sup’ Nikki!” she called back.

The reason they always greeted each other as such is because of their usernames. Isabel was bellatrix_yourgirl and Jenny was nikki_ships_it. No one else knew about it, but no one else at their school were the kind of nerds they were. Most of the other students were more interested in sports or video games, occasionally both.

Jenny wasted no time in filling Isabel in on the latest town gossip, which she only knew because her parents were so involved in the community.

“So apparently a new family just moved here from London!” she said with fake enthusiasm.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

“Ya know, I don't get why my parents are so obsessed. They should just leave people's personal lives alone.” Jenny sighed.

“Yeah, those poor people. They should've moved to a citie or something. Small towns suck.”

“True that.”

Isabel just shook her head at her friends terrible vocabulary. They'd argued about it before, on multiple occasions. Jenny had as good a vocabulary as Isabel but she enjoyed talking the way she did.

“Well anyways, apparently they've got a daughter who's in our grade. The British folks, I mean.

Apparently the girl is a genius or something because she actually skipped a few grades. And, if I recall correctly, I think she actually grew up here, in America. I'm pretty sure mom said that she was in a specialized school that'd allow her to access curriculum at her own pace instead of her grade level.

That's how she's in on our grade while only being like fifteen or something.”

“Do you think she'll join the sport obsessed or the video game addicted?”

“Honestly, I don't think the poor girl will fit in at all. She sounds like the type of person who'd be a total book smarts nerd. She'll probably end up as teachers pet.”

“Oh god, that'd be weird.” Isabel scrunched up her nose, trying to picture it.

Jenny just nodded.

The bell signifying there were fifteen minutes till first hour started rang loudly through the halls.

“Welp, later Is!”

She just rolled her eyes again in response.

_ ‘Really Jen? Welp is the best you've got?’ _ she thought to herself as she turned away from the idiot she called her best friend and headed to her first hour class.

As she walked into class she scanned the room impulsively, as she often did. But what she saw today made her freeze.

There, at the front of the room, right next to the teacher, stood the girl. The girl from the fair. Wild brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, same jeans as before, talking animatedly with Isabel’s English teacher.

The only thought going through Isabel’s mind was  _ ‘What the hell!?’ _ but she tried to act normal.

She stumbled over to her seat in the back. The ‘desks’ in this class were two person tables.

Isabel sat in the far back, not having to share her spot since there were just enough seats for everyone else in the class to sit elsewhere. Or at least there had been, before the new girl had dropped in.

Now the only available seat was the one right next to her. And for the first time in her life she wished, oh did she wish, that the seat next to her had been taken by someone else. Anyone else.

Because the last thing she wanted was to have to sit next to that strange girl.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be more focused on my ereri fics after this so it will probably be awhile before I continue writing this one. I really am sorry. Out of all my fics this is the least popular so I feel more obligated to work on the ones where I know a multitude of people are waiting for an update.
> 
> Kudos and comments melt my heart, and keep me motivated to continue faster. Feel free to come chat with me on Tumblr, it's the same username and profile picture as here. Be warned that my Tumblr is filled with attack on titan and ereri trash.
> 
> I hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
